Development Team
This page lists the known development team behind Warframe, as of now there's over 200 people working on it. Studio James Schmalz - Founder Michael Schmalz - President Sheldon Carter - Studio General Manager Dave Kudirka - Lead Producer Pat Kudirka - Associate Producer Mark Ollivierre - Assistant Producer Ryan Marr - Quality Assurance Lead Dmitri Linkiewicz - Technical Game Analyst Xander McKenzie - Applications Analyst Meredith Braun - Director of Public Relations and Marketing Julie Bell - Public Relations Coordinator Warren Stanley - Multimedia Manager Dean Bergmann - Multimedia Developer Kate Roberts - Human Resources Manager Design Steve Sinclair - Creative Director; Voice of 's Scott McGregor - Design Director Ben Edney - Lead Level Designer Mitch Gladney - Level Designer Joey Adey - Level Designer Kol "Skree" Crosbie - Level Designer; Voice of Alad V, General Sargas Ruk, Captain Vor, and Shik Tal Dorian Stewart - UI Designer Art Geoff Crookes - Art Director Ron Davey - Art Director Mat Tremblay - Art Director Lucas Hug - Assistant Art Director Mario Vazquez - Lead Artist Casey Baldwin - Principle Layout Artist Jesse Carpenter - Layout Artist Will Makra - Lead Layout Artist Jeff Ross - Senior Environment Artist Arif Pribadi - Environment Artist Dean Field - Environment Artist Ryan Andrews - 3D Environment Artist; 3D Skybox Artist Lucas Hug - 3D Artist; Concept Artist Mike Leatham - 3D Artist Tim Bergholz - 3D Artist Adrian Migliazza - Environment Artist Cliff Daigle - Lighting Artist Jeremy Mathes - FX Artist Michael Skyers - 3D Character Artist Raymond De La Cruz - Character Artist Eric Vedder - Lead Concept Artist Mike Sebalj - Senior Concept Artist Dejan Ostojic - Concept Artist Nikita Leshakov - Concept Artist Roger Adams - Concept Artist Sean Bigham - Concept Artist Zeljko Duvnjak - Concept Artist Enrico Santi - Weapon Artist Kaz Adams - Weapon Artist Mike Leatham - Weapon Artist; Voice of Ordis. Animation Geoff Crookes - Animation Director Chris Kniffen - Technical Animation Supervisor Bob Piscopo - Technical Animator Jay Baker - Animator Jinhyuk Eu - Animator Lucy Guo - Animator Chiwook Han - Animator Ian Hulbert - Animator Scott Johnston - Animator Darryl Kee - Animator Tim Sormin - Animator Seung Yeo - Animator Sound George Spanos - Audio Director; Music Erich Preston - Senior Sound Designer Jeff Hartling - Senior Sound Designer Travis Didluck - Senior Sound Designer Willem Schonken - Senior Sound Designer Carl Matthes - Sound Designer David Vitas - Sound Designer Marc Carlton - Sound Designer Keith Power - Music James Atkins - Voice Actor; Voice of Councilor Vay Hek. Ross Huguet - Voice Actor; Voice of Cephalon Simaris. Carin Gilfry - Voice Actress; Voice of Cephalon Vull. Lucas Schuneman - Voice Actor; Voice of Nef Anyo and Tyl Regor. Cassandra Wladyslava - Voice Actress; Voice of Kela De Thaym. Stefan Martello - Voice Actor; Voice of Rell and Master Teasonai. Max Howarth - Voice Actor; Voice of Ballas. Tamara Fritz - Voice Actress; Voice of Eudico. Programming Glen Miner - Lead Programmer Jacques Waller - Programmer Daniel Brewer - Lead AI Programmer Pablo Alonso - UI Programmer Ryan Baker - Game Programmer; Voice of Darvo. Elliott Evans - PS4 Programmer Community Rebecca Ford - Live Operations & Community Producer; Voice of The Lotus. Megan Everett - Community Coordinator; Voice of 's abilities. Danielle Sokolowski - Community Coordinator; Mo-cap for 's animations. Taylor King - Community Coordinator Helen Heikkila - Community Coordinator Marcus - Community Coordinator Former Employees Brian Noon - Layout Director Dan Hunter - Senior Effects Artist Katie Staeger - Public Relations Coordinator Jason Deaville - Design/Production Assistant Adam Ma - Community Editorial Coordinator Mike "Mynki" Brennan - Art Director Janice Chu - Junior Concept Artist; UI Artist Keenan Kosolowski - Junior Sound Designer es:Equipo de desarrollo Category:Browse